YogLabs
A new grand facility has been built for Simon and Lewis to test some awesome and fun mods. Built into the side of a mountain, Simon and Lewis have a range of mods hidden inside for us to see. The entrance is a large vault door that has a much smaller door hidden inside. There is a Testificate guard that sits on a balcony protects the facility from intruders. There are several Testificates in the lobby who act as reception staff. They appear to like to hump the filing cabinet. There is a periodic table and the molecular structure of caffeine on the walls along with some other unidentified photos. There appears to be a door leading to a nether portal and a door leading to somewhere unknown. There also appears to be a balcony above the reception staff and looks very different from the rest of the lobby. There is a door that leads to the testing chambers and sealed door right next to it, which apparently leads to other test chambers. There are color coded pathways that lead to different testing groups. There are many gates and doors in the hallway the door leads to, there are also many robots in the hallway, such as the Lifto-Bot, which, according to it's name, is a robot that lifts things, such as logs, as seen in the first Yoglabs video. Room apparently has a minecart system in the ceiling. First chamber is a room filled with transparent blocks. It has a minecart, suspended water, a cactus, a ladder, torches and trapdoors, the bottom of the room is made out of transparent blocks and the Void can be seen. Further down the hallway, there is a garage. There are 2 cars parked inside, 1 made out of birck and 1 made out of an unknown material, possibly iron, and a wall with glowstone, leaves, buttons, glass, ladders, cobweb, wallpaper, torches and redstone torches, with a lever which activates a shutter which destroys the aforementioned materials. Next door is a Piston door with the words "Project Woodchuck" written on a sign above it. Inside, contains a sign saying "Caution: Temporal Shield ACTIVE No watches!!!" on a Lapis Block. On the floor behind the sign are yellow and black caution strips, in front of it, is a blue floating substance that resembles a portal. When entered, it turns back time apparently, by teleporting the user through a different timezone while still being in the same room, somehow, with the use of the portal like substance. Inside, is a strange room with a huge hole in the middle with glass and tons of redstone, there is also a clock on a stick, and two amplifiers. Apparently, it changed the time to lunch time. Further down is Project Lime Jelly, it has a piston door. The contents of the room are unknown but according to Lewis, it produces jelly. Next room, is Project Snuggy, it requires Maximum Security Clearance. Inside of the room, is a mutilated clown face and a sign that tells you to "Rate your terror". Below the sign is a billboard, with several notes on it. The clown face has a mouth, inside of it are 2 buttons. When a button is pressed, it starts chewing. The room is currently off limits until it is shut down or replaced. In front of a Lifto-Bot which is carrying logs, is a room with a shutter door, inside is a large room, with several testificates and several Barbecue Grills. In here, there are display chests with plates, forks, knives and spoons, which oddly resemble Pressure Plates, hoes, swords and shovels. There is another display chest which has spices and napkins. Near the BBQ Grills in the center, is 5 display chests with pork, beef, charcoal, fish and chicken. There are many tables located throughout this room and most of them appear to have their own grills. The room was destroyed in a fire after Simon grabbed a flint and steel and set the place on fire. He died in the fire due to safety protocols being offline, leaving Lewis to put out the fire himself, he was unable to do so and he ran out, resulting in the casualties of the testificate scientists and security guards dining there and thousands of dollars in damage. Fire might have also possibly spread out of the room and destroyed the Lift-O-Bot outside and the garage but it was probably put out before then. Further down, is a room labeled "Project Triple-Mint". It contains several Scrubber-bots and clocks that are used as targets. There is a chest inside that contains Scrubber Bot building kits but is currently empty for unknown reasons, presumably, they were used to create the ones seen in the video. Next to Project Triple-Mint is a shutter, which opens up to a dark room, which contains a death pit, with trip-wire that triggers dispensers that throw out a hybrid of an owl and a human. The experiment appears to have gone horribly wrong, and the volunteers appear to be very badly mutilated. They are presumably kept there to study why they are so violent and have a craving for brains. Maybe it's because of the experiment making them nearly brain-dead and they want to get their revenge, or it's natural. Either way, they're creepy. There is a cardboard box with swords in it and further in, there is a door which leads to a long hallway, which has a door at the end of it. Through the second door is a tall room with a box and a crafting table, with a huge garage door that is opened by a lever that is very high up. Further down, there is a piston door with a sign above it saying "Project Gouda". It's contents are unknown and it isn't mentioned what is inside. Next to it, is another unknown room called "Project Brink". Both are not mentioned in either episode and is only briefly seen in episode 2. Next to Project Brink, is the break room. It has 3 tables and chairs for people to dine in. There is a highly advanced coffee machine that actually produces coffee, and the break-room presumably serves sausage sandwiches with a choice between a red sauce, brown sauce or no sauce at all. There is an arc which leads to an unknown room, possibly a kitchen in which the aforementioned sausage sandwiches are prepared. Even further down, there is a space auto control room. The contents are unknown and is only briefly mentioned, but will possibly appear in a future episode of the Yoglabs. Episodes #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJGNSafz9SY #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NVeaWxY0pKI Category:Locations